Logical Errors
On this page, you can find all Mistakes that are made on purpose by D&D Dream but are logical errors. This means that these mistakes aren't very logical to real life. __TOC__ Fire and Ice When you are hit by Russia's Power Shot and then activate your fire-related Power Button, the ice will not melt, which is a huge mistake. D&D Dream needs to improve its logical thinking. Also, if the stadium is snowy (Switzerland's Power Button effect), and there is any form of fire, the snow near you doesn't melt. Dizzy Power Shot You can use your Power Shot even when you are unconscious, which isn't very logical. The same applies when you are under a power effect like Russia's. Kicking Nepal's Robot How can you kick a robot and hurt the person inside it? That makes no sense at all, and how can you electrocute a robot and kick it flying it up if it is like 5 times bigger and heavier than you? That is pure nonsense. Costumes Don't Make You Bigger One of the most hated logical mistakes, costumes don't make you bigger. D&D DREAM is probably too lazy to program the hats out, which is why this happens. Double Hat Imagine you are Egypt and you are wearing the rugby (American football) helmet. You are basically wearing two hats. Hat Recovery This logical error, especially in Survival, is a good one to point out. When you lose your Costume, instead of putting it just back on, you get it next stage. But it should be that either you totally lose your costume, or you pick it back up when you walk over it, though it can still function. It can also happen in Death Mode. Players All the Same Height This isn't a big one, but it is one. EVERY SINGLE character is (nearly) the same height, which isn't logical because everybody is different. France's Shot When you use France's shot, you can't block the ball when it is about to be smashed into the ground, which isn't logical because this is a 2D game. Sweden Boat Water Sweden's Viking boat comes with water, but in real life, water just can't come from inside someone's goal, at least it has to come from a portal (like Turkey) Death Mode Stage 20 (Fire stage) When the holes spew fire, they won't burn the ball. Death Mode Stage 23 (Trapdoor stage) In this stage there are trapdoors. When the ball or a player is standing on top of one and it opens, he/she/it falls in. However, rocks (left from power shots for example) won't fall in. Objects Disappearing After a little while, rocks or other objects left from power shots or costumes that have fallen off just disappear into thin air. Objects Don't Always Block the Ball Some objects don't block the ball, and that just isn't logical in a 2D game. Backward Metalla Sign If you use Belgium's shot on the right side, the word "Metalla" will be backwards. Magnet Costume There's a magnet costume that attracts the ball to you every few seconds, which isn't logical because soccer balls are not magnetic. Except for the one in Death Mode. Obstacles and Power button effects/power shot elements Power shot elements (like Asura's fists) and power button effects (like Finland's birds) can go right through Death Mode obstacles, while the ball, characters and power shots can't. It even happens with the Forts in Stage 6! Sawblade Costume When you use the Sawblade Costume on your opponent, he will impaled by the Sawblade. This isn't logical, because a normal person will turn in a lot pieces after hitting a sawblade. Switzerland's Ground Shot In Switzerland's ground shot, there comes a snowstorm out of his goal and goes towards the opponent. When it hits him, he turns into a snowman and the ball is inside the snowman. Switzerland can kick the snowman in the goal, however, then it won't score, which is illogical because: the ball is in the goal, what else is required to score a goal in football?! And you can see the proof that the ball is really in the snowstorm, because when your opponent isn't on the field, the snowstorm can score immediately. The ball is ''not ''in the big snowball that rolls towards the goal! Category:Game Features